Phantom's Secret Hobby
by ColorLikeWhoa
Summary: Well... Valerie's out hunting Danny Phantom, and she suddenly realizes that Phantom's... doing something really unexpected. Oneshot. Read and review, please!


**A/N: Well, I randomly came up with this... and I know that it's really, really bad. I'm no good at angst or serious stuff; I'm better at humor. So, all smileys accepted! PS- all these songs are my favorites :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even this cookie I'm eating. It's actually my dad's. I stole it XD**

Valerie inched closer, taking careful aim at her hated enemy. Her dad had taken away all her weapons, which was great, just great. And yes, that's sarcasm. So Valerie was left with a mini ectoray, and her suit (completely stripped off guns).

And her enemy? The one and only, Danny Phantom. He was sitting on a tree branch about thirty feet above her, oblivious to his surroundings. Dumb ghost. One black spandex covered leg dangled, almost like bait, above Valerie. She couldn't see his face, but she had a clear shot.

Valerie hated- no, despised that ghost with all her heart. And for once, here she was, with a weapon, and there he was, off guard. Perfect.

She was about to shoot when something stopped her dead on her tracks. A voice. No, Phantom's voice. Was he…. Singing? Valerie cocked her head, listening. It was clearly Phantom's echo-y voice, annoyingly farmilar. And so was the song- Never Too Late by Three Days Grace.

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong _

_Who would've guessed it_

Valerie edged closer. Since when did ghosts sing? She didn't even know they listened to music- what was the point if they were dead? Then again, Phantom was a teenager, and practically all teenagers blasted god knows what into their ears once in a while. Even she did.

Phantom switched over to something like Nickelback. He sounded like he was pleading- like that song really meant everything to him. Like he really wanted someone to hear him out, just once.

_City walls aint got no love for me_

_Im on the edge of the eighteenth story_

He switched once again, singing a song by Trapt. Valerie had to admit, he had a good voice.

_Back off, I'll take you on_

_Headstrong, I'll take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong _

_And this is not where you belong_

After a few lines, he moved on to Breaking Benjamin- Valerie recognized it: I Will Not Bow.

_Watch the end through dying eyes_

_Now the dark is taking over_

_Show me where forever dies_

_Take the fall and run to Heaven_

_All is lost again_

_But I'm not giving in_

_I will not bow_

_I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall_

_I will not fade _

_I will take your breath away_

_And I'll survive, paranoid_

_I have lost the will to change_

_And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake_

_I will shut the world away_

Jeez, Valerie thought. Phantom sure did have a variety of song taste.

Valerie subconsciously stepped closer to the tree, and accidentally treaded on a fallen twig. SNAP. Phantom stopped singing abruptly. Of course, his acute ghost hearing would pick up on that.

"Who's there," he called. Then, before Valerie had time to react, Phantom had flown down, and stayed, floating in front of her. Phantom looked as embarrassed as she felt, rubbing his neck awkwardly. His glowing green eyes looked sheepishly at Valerie.

"Oh, hey there. Uh- How long have you been here, exactly?" He didn't even look like was scared of her- only humiliated beyond belief.

Valerie realized that she had her mouth open and shut it. She stared at him for a while, and then, lowered her ray, surprising Phantom and herself.

"Uh-" Phantom started to say.

Valerie cut him off. "You SING?"

"Oh… you… you heard that?" He looked like he wanted to take off flying any second. "Um.. It's a free world, isn't it?" He got defensive. "A ghost can sing if a ghost wants to sing."

"No, its just… You sounded like you were pouring your heart out with that song."

"Yeah, well," he replied sheepishly. "It related to me."

"Yeah, no kidding." Valerie was at a loss. Either she could attack him now, when he wasn't paying attention, or…

"So.. you like Three Days Grace too?" Phantom said conversationally. "Or maybe Breaking Benjamin?"

Valerie couldn't help from rolling her eyes. "You-" She was about to say something really mean, but.. she just didn't feel like it. Valerie sighed. "OneRepublic."

"What?"

"I like OneRepublic more."

"Oh!" Phantom said surprised. "Cool! Apologize... Stop and Stare... Secrets...?"

"Good Life."

"Really? _Woke up in London yesterday found myself in a city near Piccadilly don't really know how I got here_," Phantom started singing.

Valerie grimaced. Seeing her hated enemy sing her favorite song- weird. She fingered her ectoray. 'He was off-guard. Just shoot him!' she thought. Valerie brought her gun up and-

Phantom vanished, showing up again a few feet in the air. "Well, nice talking to ya, Val, but I gotta go now!" He flashed her a grin and flew off. A split second later, he flew back in front of Valerie. "You won't tell anyone about this, right? Awesome, great, bye!" He took off again, fast as lightning.

Valerie cursed. She'd had a clear shot! A freakin' clear shot, and she gave it up because of his dumb singing. Valerie reached into her pocket and pulled out a small orange device: her iPod. She looked at it and smiled. Well, she might be a ghost hunter, but she was a teenager too. And teens love music, dead or alive.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
